


Alles Liebe!

by HollyHop, Tjej



Series: CornChrunchies Geburtstagsgeschenk [1]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Boernes POV, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slash, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5116193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyHop/pseuds/HollyHop, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tjej/pseuds/Tjej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Auf uns und einen versöhnlichen Abschluss, auch wenn er ohne Frauen ist."</i> </p><p>  <i>"Wobei der Abschluss dieses Abends ja hoffentlich noch in weiter Ferne liegt."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Alles Liebe!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CornChrunchie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/gifts).



> Wir haben das hier als Rollenspiel geschrieben, also jede von uns hat einen POV übernommen und dann ging's los. Wir wussten also nicht, wie der jeweils andere das zugepasste Geschreibsel interpretiert und weiterführt. Es war ein kleines aufregendes Abenteuer, aber ein schönes. 
> 
> Die Art des Schreibens bringt es also mit sich, dass der POV recht oft wechselt, genauso wie die "behandelten" "Themen", nur mal so als Hinweis...
> 
>  
> 
> Geschrieben ist diese Geschichte für die herzallerliebste, lustigste, warmherzigste, klügste, großartigste **CornChrunchie** , die die Welt je gesehen hat:-)
> 
>  
> 
> **Alles Liebe zum Geburtstag!**

 

 

 

~*~*~*~

 

 

"Ja, äh, also ich wollte eigentlich nur kurz ... nur kurz eben ... also, alles Gute zum Geburtstag." Thiel hielt Boerne ein mehr schlecht als recht in Zeitungspapier und Bindfaden eingepacktes Päckchen hin. In der Eile hatte er kein anständiges Papier oder Schleifenband mehr finden können.

"Oh, das ist aber nett von Ihnen, dass Sie daran denken, da dank ich Ihnen schön." Die Überraschung, die einen Augenblick lang auf Boernes Gesicht gelegen hatte, wich einem beinah kindlich erfreuten Ausdruck und er lächelte Thiel ein wenig an. Der lächelte ein wenig zurück, sagte aber nichts. Sie schauten sich einen Moment ratlos an. Dann kam wieder Leben in Boerne.

"Ja ... Wollen Sie vielleicht ... Wir könnten ja ... also, ich hab da ganz zufällig einen sehr guten Champagner im Kühlschrank." Boerne deutete etwas unsicher hinter sich.

Thiel hatte eigentlich Boerne nur eben schnell das Geschenk in die Hand drücken und dann wieder zurück in die Sicherheit seiner eigenen Wohnung flüchten wollen, aber jetzt zögerte er ein wenig. _Wäre ja vielleicht schon ganz nett ..._

"Äh, ja ... ja warum nicht." Sein Blick ging in Boernes Gesicht und er vermutete, dass er selber genauso verdattert aussah wie der andere, ob der ungewohnten Anhäufung freundlicher Worte, die plötzlich wie ein Hügel aus frischem Herbstlaub zwischen ihnen auf dem Boden lagen.

"Schön. Na dann ... Bitte." Boerne lächelte noch ein bisschen mehr, machte einen Schritt zur Seite und bedeutete Thiel mit der Hand, in der er das Päckchen hielt, einzutreten. Er schloss die Tür und als er sich zurück in den Wohnungsflur drehte, stand Thiel immer noch in selbigem herum wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt.

_Was war denn mit dem los?_

Sonst scheute der sich doch auch nicht, ohne Einladung bis ins Wohnzimmer durchzumarschieren. Na ja, heute war ja genaugenommen auch nicht "sonst", sondern Boernes Geburtstag und an diesem besonderen Tag hielt anscheinend selbst einer wie Thiel die Gebote der Höflichkeit ein.

"Was haben Sie mir denn da Schönes mitgebracht?" Er drehte und wendete neugierig das Geschenk, während er wieder ein wenig auf Thiel zuging. Ohne stehenzubleiben legte er dem anderen seine freie Hand auf den Rücken, um ihn so in Richtung Wohnzimmer zu dirigieren.

Thiel schaute sich verwundert im Wohnzimmer um. Eigentlich hatte er erwartet, dass Boerne eingeladen hatte. So wie sonst auch immer. Seine feine Gesellschaft. Zu Lachsröllchen und zwanzig Jahre altem Bordeaux. Aber es war niemand da und es war auch nicht eingedeckt. Nichts wies darauf hin, dass Boerne noch Gesellschaft erwartete.

"Feiern Sie gar nicht?" Thiel schaute sich zu Boerne um, der jetzt versuchte den Doppelknoten, den Thiel in den Bindfaden gemacht hatte, irgendwie mit den Fingernägeln zu lösen, was aber nicht ging. Thiel nahm ihm das Geschenk ungeduldig aus der Hand und schob das Band einfach zur Seite runter, ganz ohne den Knoten zu öffnen.

"Hallo! Her damit! Hab' ich Geburtstag oder Sie?" Boerne riss das Päckchen trotzig an sich, sah Thiel verständnislos mit dem Kopf schüttelnd an und schnaubte verächtlich.

Als er sich wieder dem Mitbringsel widmete, dessen Umhüllung ob des Hin und Hers inzwischen reichlich mitgenommen aussah, fing sein ganzes Gesicht wieder an mit Vorfreude zu strahlen.

Langsam, fast andächtig, löste er die Klebestellen am Papier und legte feierlich den Inhalt frei. Einen langen Augenblick war alles still.

"Oh ... also ... Thiel, das ..." Boerne war sprachlos. Mit einer Mischung aus Ungläubigkeit und Rührung blickte er abwechselnd auf den Gegenstand in seiner Hand und auf Thiel.

Das Modell war detailgetreu im Maßstab 1:24 gefertigt und irgendwie sah es ganz zart aus. Ein Jaguar Cabrio XK 120 von 1948 in dunkelgrün. Boerne drehte voller Ehrfurcht die Packung in seinen Händen herum. Hatte glatt ein wenig Ähnlichkeit mit seinem Wiesmann, der draußen vor der Tür stand. Er sah zu Thiel auf und der lächelte ihn ein wenig unbeholfen an und steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen seiner Jeans. Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern.

"Hab ich letztens zufällig gesehen." Sein Ton gab ganz harmlos vor, dass das Geschenk ein völlig unbeteiligt gewähltes Mitbringsel war, aber Boerne hielt es in den Händen, wie den Schatz aus dem Silbersee.

"Also, man kann sogar die Motorhaube hochmachen und die Türen auf und so ..." Thiels Stimme wurde zum Ende des Satzes immer leiser. Dann schaute er Boerne direkt ins Gesicht. "Gefällt es ihnen nicht?"

"Ich ..." Boerne wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Ob es ihm nicht gefiel? Thiel schien überhaupt nicht zu ahnen, wie sehr er mit seiner Überraschung ins Schwarze getroffen hatte - und gleichzeitig einen wunden Punkt. "Doch ... Doch, es gefällt mir." Er konnte seine Augen gar nicht von dem Miniaturauto nehmen und klang dementsprechend abwesend. Er öffnete die Verpackung und nahm das Auto vorsichtig heraus. "Es ist wirklich ..." Er musterte das Modell von allen Seiten, öffnete die kleinen Türen und fuhr mit seinen Fingern behutsam über den glänzenden Lack.

Er hatte schon einmal so ein Auto besessen. Gleiches Modell, nur in schwarz. Das war auch ein Geschenk gewesen, damals. Von seinem Vater zum 10. Geburtstag. Wie ein Schneekönig hatte er sich gefreut, über das Auto und darüber, dass sein Vater an ihn gedacht hatte und gewusst hatte, was er sich wünschte.

Und ein paar Jahre später hatte er es dann kurz und kleingehauen vor lauter Wut darüber, dass sein Vater nie an ihn dachte und überhaupt nicht wusste, was er sich wünschte.

Natürlich hatte er es irgendwann bereut, einen der wenigen Beweise, dass seinem Vater doch irgendetwas an ihm lag, unwiederbringlich zerstört zu haben. Noch dazu war es nun einmal einfach ein sehr schönes Fahrzeug gewesen. Und jetzt kam da ein Herr Thiel und drückte ihm einfach so aus heiterem Himmel genau so ein Auto in die Hand, völlig unwissend, was das in ihm auslöste und wie sehr in das rührte. Er würde natürlich einen Teufel tun und ihm erzählen, was da gerade in seinem Kopf vorging. Am Ende dachte er noch, er müsse ihn trösten oder aufmuntern oder sonst etwas. Und das wäre ja wohl noch schöner. Schöner... Ja. Äh, nein. Natürlich nicht. Nicht schöner. So war es besser. Nein, nein, er würde sich mal schön zusammenreißen jetzt.

Er räusperte sich und nahm Thiel fest in den Blick.

"Ja, also ... Vielen Dank. Wirklich sehr aufmerksam von Ihnen. Ich hoffe, Sie haben sich nicht allzu sehr in Unkosten gestürzt, immerhin ist dieses Modell in Kennerkreisen ein durchaus begehrtes Sammlerstück."

Thiel schaute etwas erstaunt. Er hatte das Teil unten auf dem Promenadenflohmarkt gefunden und teuer war es jetzt auch nicht grad gewesen. Der ältere Herr, dem er die zwanzig Euro in die Hand gedrückt hatte, hatte ihn aber in der Tat schon darauf hingewiesen, dass er sich hier ein besonders schönes Exemplar ausgesucht hatte.

Aber Thiel hatte sich gar nichts dabei gedacht, denn er war nur froh gewesen ein halbwegs sinnvolles Geschenk für Boerne gefunden zu haben. In den letzten Jahren hatte er ja öfter mal schnell ein ungelesenes Buch aus seinem Regal oder irgendeinen St. Pauli Fanartikel, den er doppelt hatte, eingewickelt und dem anderen vor die Tür gelegt. Aber das war ihm dann irgendwann nicht mehr passend erschienen, wo sie sich ja schon so lange kannten und ... na ja, sie sich ja auch irgendwie ... Thiel wagte kaum das zu denken ... wichtiger geworden waren in all den Jahren.

"Ja, äh, das ist ja schön, dass es Ihnen gefällt." Thiel hatte immer noch die Hände in den Hosentaschen. Das hatte er sich irgendwann mal so angewöhnt, wenn er mit Boerne redete. Immer schnell erstmal die Hände in die Jacke oder in die Jeans. Schutz. Wovor genau war ihm nicht ganz klar, aber er hatte das Gefühl es wäre besser so ... damit er nicht versehentlich an irgendeinen Körperteil von Boerne stieß.

Dann folgte er dem anderen in die Küche. Gegen so ein Glas Sekt hätte er jetzt nichts einzuwenden. Irgendwie hatte ihn Boernes sanfter, fast melancholischer Gesichtsausdruck in dem Moment, als er das Modellauto gesehen hatte auch etwas aufgeweicht.

Boerne hatte immer noch das Auto in der einen und das zusammengeknüllte Zeitungspapier in der anderen Hand. Das Papier wurde ordnungsgemäß in den Behälter für Altpapier geworfen und das Auto ... Boerne sah sich suchend nach einem passenden Platz für sein Geschenk um, aber hier in der Küche schien sich kein würdiger Aufbewahrungsort dafür zu finden.

"Ich stell es erst einmal hier ab." Er lächelte zu Thiel hin und stellte den Jaguar auf den kleinen Esstisch.

Dann öffnete er den Kühlschrank, stellte eine Flasche Champagner auf den Tisch und wandte sich wieder um. Eine Kleinigkeit zu Essen wäre nicht schlecht. Nicht, dass ihnen der Alkohol schon nach einem halben Glas die Sinne trübte. Seine eigenen waren allein durch die Geschenkaktion schon etwas... beansprucht.

"Die Antwort auf Ihre Frage ist übrigens _"Nein"_. Ich feiere nicht. Also ... nicht so wie sonst zumindest." Boerne, der halb in den Kühlschrank gekrochen war, tauchte jetzt wieder auf und drehte sich zu Thiel um, in den Händen diverse Gläschen mit verschiedenen eingelegten Antipasti, Döschen mit Oliven und sonstigen Delikatessen.

Thiels Augen wurden größer, und sein Magen gefühlt gerade auch, als Boerne die mit Frischkäse gefüllten Minipaprika, hauchdünn geschnittenen Lachs, Weintrauben in rot und weiß, eingelegten Schafskäse und zu Thiels Überraschung auch noch zwei Bier aus dem Kühlschrank holte. Als hätte der andere gewusst, dass er vorbeikommen würde ...

Boerne fischte gerade nach einem Tablett in dem Küchenschrank über der Spüle, als Thiel merkte, dass er immer noch untätig mit beiden Händen in den Hosentaschen und mit offenem Mund dastand und dem anderen beim Essen machen zuschaute. Schnell schob er sich die Ärmel von seinem Pullover hoch und fing an die Plastikverpackungen und Dosen zu öffnen, die Boerne aus dem Kühlschrank gezaubert hatte, Messer, Gabeln und Teller aus den Schränken zu holen und auf den Tisch zu stellen und dann nach einem Brotmesser zu suchen, um das frische Baguette zu schneiden, welches Boerne gekauft hatte. Dabei mochte der doch gar nicht so gerne Baguette. Der aß lieber Schwarzbrot und so ein schrecklich gesundes Dinkelzeugs. Aber Thiel mochte Baguette und bevor er darüber nachdenken konnte, was das möglicherweise bedeuten mochte, drückte ihm Boerne ein scharfes Küchenmesser und eine Papiertüte mit gemischten Paprika in die Hand. Thiel begriff sofort und faltete die Tüte auf.

"Soll ich die in Stücke oder so in Ringe schneiden?"

"Ganz wie Sie möchten." Boerne holte zwei Champagnergläser aus dem Schrank und stellte sie vor sich auf den Tisch. Er nahm die Champagnerflasche in die Hand und begutachtete das Etikett. Ein hervorragender Jahrgang. Absolut angemessen für diesen Anlass. Aber dann kam ihm plötzlich ein Gedanke und er geriet ins Stocken. _Eigentlich könnte er auch ..._ Er dachte an die ganz besondere Flasche, die in seinem Keller lagerte. Nein, das wäre wohl übertrieben. Es war zwar sein Geburtstag und er mochte Thiel ja durchaus - er wusste nicht warum, aber er dachte einen Augenblick an ihre vorgetäuschte Ehe, an die Ringe, die sie beide getragen hatten und wie gut sich das damals angefühlt hatte - aber er musste jetzt ja nicht gleich sentimental werden und den Champagner opfern, für den er vor ein paar Jahren ein kleines Vermögen ausgegeben hatte, nur weil Thiel ihm dieses Spielzeug mitgebracht hatte und er vor kurzem noch einen Ring am Finger getragen hatte, der doch im Grunde eher ein lachhaftes Zeugnis ihrer absurden Beziehung als Symbol für Liebe gewesen war. Boerne schluckte. So war es doch, oder?

Aber andererseits ... Worauf wollte er denn warten? Und vor allem auf wen? Er hatte genügend Trophäen in allen möglichen Schränken stehen, von denen die meisten inzwischen jegliche Bedeutung verloren hatten und die anderen nie wirklich eine gehabt haben. Und der Champagner, der unten in seinem Keller ein eigentlich trauriges, weil unbeachtetes, Dasein fristete, würde immerhin noch einen Zweck erfüllen können. Gut, man könnte ihn natürlich für gutes Geld verkaufen, das schon. Man könnte ihn aber genauso gut auch trinken. Hier und heute. Mit Thiel.

"Ich bin in zwei Sekunden zurück." Boerne ging raschen Schrittes an Thiel vorbei aus der Küche. Noch bevor dieser mental zum Geschehen aufschloss und seiner Verwirrung Ausdruck verleihen konnte, hatte sich Boerne schon den Kellerschlüssel vom Schlüsselbrett über der Kommode im Flur geschnappt und war aus der Wohnung gestürmt.

Thiel stand mit offenem Mund da und schaute Boerne hinterher, der an ihm vorbeigestürmt war. Dann fing er sich wieder und schüttelte den Kopf. Das war Boerne, wie er ihn kannte. Voll übersprudelnder Energie und wenn er an etwas dran war, dann brauchte er weder Schlaf noch Nahrung. Ein wenig bewunderte Thiel das ja.

Da er weder wusste, was Boerne so dringend vorhatte, noch wann der andere wiederkommen würde, beschloss er schon mal eben die Leckereien und das Baguette auf den Esstisch im Wohnzimmer zu stellen und sich ein Bier aufzumachen. Irgendwie komisch, hier bei Boerne zu Hause so ganz allein rumzulaufen. In der Regel war Boerne ja dann auch immer da, wenn er hier war. Aber Thiel kam sich nicht fremd vor. Nach so vielen Jahren kannte er Boernes Wohnung fast so gut wie seine eigene. Er kam sich nur ... einsam vor. Ohne Boerne. Thiel schüttelte den Kopf, als versuchte er den Gedanken herauszuschütteln. Der andere war ja nur ganz kurz weg. Aber das Gefühl der Einsamkeit war eigentlich immer da. Auch wenn Boerne direkt neben ihm stand.

 _So ein Mist._ Thiel seufzte und wollte gerade einen Schluck aus der Bierflasche nehmen, als der andere wieder in die Wohnung zurückstürmte.  
   
"So, da bin ich wieder. Die Temperatur ist natürlich jetzt nicht perfekt, aber zwei, drei Stunden im Kühlschrank und -" Boerne war zielstrebig und gut gelaunt in die Küche gegangen. Jetzt blieb er dort wie angewurzelt stehen und seine beinah kindliche Freude über die Idee, die wertvollste aller Flaschen in seinem erlesenen Vorrat mit Thiel zu teilen, war mit einem Mal wie weggeblasen. Statt dessen spürte er einen Stich in seiner  Brust, als er in den menschenleeren Raum blickte.

"Thiel?" Der andere konnte doch nicht einfach wieder gegangen sein? Oder? Boerne schluckte schwer und fühlte sich ganz leer. Enttäuscht. Nein, traurig. Doch dann hörte er ein _"Hier, im Wohnzimmer"_ und in Boerne machte sich schlagartig Erleichterung breit und ... noch etwas anderes. Ganz warm und ein wenig kribbelig fühlte sich das in ihm an. Als hätte er bereits vom Champagner getrunken und jetzt prickelten und perlten kleine Kohlensäureglücksbläschen in seinem Bauch. Glück, ja, das war es wohl. Im nächsten Moment schüttelte er den Kopf über sich selbst. Hatten ihn am Ende das Älterwerden und Thiels Geschenk und die damit verbundenen Erinnerungen und die eigentlich schon längst vergangene Sache mit den Ringen doch sentimental gemacht? Da musste er aber mal schnellstens etwas dagegen tun. Was sollte Thiel denn sonst von ihm denken?  
   
Während er ins Wohnzimmer ging, packte er alle seltsamen Gedanken so gut es ging weg. Es war ja okay, dass er sich über Thiels Gesellschaft freute, aber er musste es ja nicht gleich übertreiben.   
   
"So, mein lieber Thiel, sehen Sie und staunen Sie, was ich aus meinem Keller gezaubert habe."  
   
Thiel nahm die ihm entgegengehaltene Champagnerflasche in die Hand und begutachtete das Etikett eingehend, obwohl er im ersten Moment schon wusste, dass ihm der Name und der Jahrgang des Prickelwassers gar nichts sagen würden. Aber irgendwie wollte er Boerne nicht enttäuschen in seiner Begeisterung. Soviel Rücksichtnahme kannte er gar nicht von sich selbst.  
   
Er hatte wohl ein wenig zu lange auf das Etikett geschaut ohne etwas Anerkennendes zu sagen, denn plötzlich stellte sich Boerne direkt neben ihn, zeigte mit einem Finger auf den Champagner und erklärte ihm umständlich, warum der "Bollinger Blanc de Noirs Vieilles Vignes Francaises" jetzt so besonders war. Boerne drückte von hinten ein wenig mit seinem Oberkörper gegen seine Schulter und Thiel hörte nur noch verstreute Fetzen des Gesagten. Irgendwas über bla bla bla drei Rebsorten bla bla bla, und dass man vergebens gelebt habe, wenn man nie einen Schluck dieses Champagners gekostet habe. Das fand Thiel jetzt echt ein wenig übertrieben, aber da Boernes Hand jetzt die Flasche direkt über seiner Hand umschlossen hatte, fiel es ihm schwer das Rauschen in seinen Ohren zu unterdrücken und die Worte zu verstehen. Deshalb nickte er nur und überließ Boerne die Flasche wieder.  
   
"Ja. Sollen wir den köpfen?", fragte er betont locker, um Boerne nicht das Gefühl zu geben, dass er gerade nicht ganz bei der Sache gewesen war.  
   
" _'Habe ich Gesellschaft, so sehe ich ihn als obligatorisch an'",_ sagte dereinst Lilly Bollinger. "Also ja, Thiel, wir werden diesen Champagner heute noch "köpfen", um mich mal Ihres Ausdruckes zu bedienen. Aber nicht so ungeduldig. Eine solche Flasche "köpft" man nicht mal eben so, wie es einem gerade passt. Da ist jedes Grad zu viel oder zu wenig ausschlaggebend für das Trinkerlebnis, und ich werde diesen Champagner nicht öffnen, bevor er nicht exakt zehn Grad Celsius erreicht hat." Boerne hob belehrend einen Zeigefinger und sah Thiel oberschlau über seine Brille hinweg an.

"Und weil ich zugegebenermaßen nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass mir heute noch das Glück Ihrer reizenden Gesellschaft zuteil werden wird" - hatte er eben ernsthaft die Begriffe "reizend" und "Glück" in Thiels Anwesenheit über Thiels Anwesenheit benutzt? Er sollte sich das mit dem Alkohol an seiner Stelle nochmal gut überlegen heute, sonst ... Und jetzt lächelte Thiel auch noch dieses Lächeln, das ihn immer so ... traf irgendwie, an einer ganz empfindlichen Stelle, jetzt auch wieder, und alles so durcheinander machte - er riss sich wieder zusammen.

"Also ... jedenfalls braucht dieses Fläschchen hier noch das ein oder andere Stündchen, um auf Temperatur zu kommen, sozusagen." Sozusagen. Ja. Wenn er anfing, den Diminutiv zu benutzen, war das meist auch kein gutes Zeichen. Er sollte seinen Kopf am besten gleich mit in den Kühlschrank stecken, aber statt dessen dachte der fröhlich weiter wirre Gedanken vor sich hin.  
   
"Wir werden uns in der Zwischenzeit ja sicherlich anderweitig zu vergnügen wissen." Wie bitte? "Also ... ich meine natürlich ... Sie wissen schon ... hier ... das Essen. Und so." Er zeigte fahrig in Richtung gedecktem Tisch. "Nicht jetzt, was Sie vielleicht ..." Stopp. Was redete er denn da?

"Ja, also, ich bring dann mal die Flasche eben ..." Boerne versuchte so souverän wie möglich auszusehen, lächelte, drehte sich um und ging schnurstracks in die Küche. Kaum hatte er sich von Thiel abgewandt, fiel ihm das mühsam aufs Gesicht gepackte Grinsen herunter und stattdessen rollte er in einer Mischung aus Entsetzen und Genervtsein über sich selbst mit den Augen. Was um alles in der Welt war denn nur los mit ihm?   
   
Thiel schaute Boerne noch einen kleinen Moment lang nach, als der andere in die Küche entschwand, bevor er sich dem Tisch und dem Essen zuwandte. Der war ja ganz schön nervös gewesen eben. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, dann könnte er denken, Boerne wäre aufgeregt gewesen wegen irgendetwas ... nein, nicht wegen irgendetwas ... wegen ihm. Weil er hier war. Einfach so hier war. Nicht wegen einer Fallbesprechung oder einer anderen Notwendigkeit, sondern einfach so. Einfach weil Boerne Geburtstag hatte und er gerne ein wenig Zeit mit ihm verbringen wollte. Thiel naschte eine Olive aus der kleinen Schüssel und leckte sich die Finger ab. Wollte Boerne auch gerne Zeit mit ihm verbringen? Eben hatte es fast so gewirkt. Und dann auch noch der sauteure Champagner.   
   
Thiel setzte sich an den Tisch und nahm sich vor, heute beim Essen Boerne mal ein wenig auf den Zahn zu fühlen. Oder vielleicht auch woanders hin.  
   
Boerne war froh, ein paar Sekunden für sich alleine zu haben. Er stellte rasch die Flasche in den Kühlschrank und fuhr sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht. Atmete ein paar Mal tief ein.

Was ging denn da in ihm vor, manchmal, wenn er Thiel sah? Und warum war das manchmal wieder gar nicht so, sondern ... ganz normal eben? Er verstand das alles nicht. Was war das denn zwischen ihnen? Da war doch was, das merkte er doch. Warum sonst dieses komische Kribbeln und die Wärme und das Chaos im Kopf, weil er Thiel auf diese bestimmte Weise lächeln sah oder weil der andere an ihn gedacht hatte, an seinem Geburtstag. Er fühlte unwillkürlich über seinen linken Ringfinger. Das war schnell zu einer Gewohnheit geworden, seit er sich vor ein paar Wochen den Ring angezogen hatte. Jetzt erschrak er beinah über die leere Stelle. Er fehlte ihm, der Ring. Und nicht nur der Ring. Und da war schon wieder so eine warme Welle. Er hatte sich doch am Ende nicht in Thiel ... Und da war das Kribbeln auch wieder da. Verdammt.   
   
Als Boerne dann ins Wohnzimmer zurückkam, versuchte Thiel ihm ein wenig zuzulächeln - nur um ihm zu zeigen, dass alles in Ordnung war. Vermutlich ging das mit dem Lächeln nicht ganz glatt, denn Boerne stutzte einen Moment, setzte sich dann aber zu ihm an den Tisch und sie begannen zu essen. Am Anfang war das Schweigen auch ganz okay, aber nach ein paar Minuten wurde es Thiel zu blöd. Er wollte doch heute abend mal ein wenig mit dem Fingernagel unter Boernes Schale bohren und das ging nicht, wenn sie hier die ganze Zeit saßen und sich anschwiegen. Er nahm noch schnell einen Schluck Bier als Verstärkung und beschloss dann, dass man irgendwo ja anfangen musste.  
   
"Den Champagner hatten Sie jetzt aber nicht für einen besonderen Anlass aufbewahrt, oder? Ich meine, ich will Ihnen jetzt nicht mit meinem Unwissen ein Genusserlebnis ruinieren oder das nächste Date bei dem Sie der Dame dann nichts Standesgemäßes anbieten können." Hoffentlich verstand Boerne worauf er hinauswollte.  
   
Boerne fiel beinah die Scheibe Graved Lachs von der Gabel, die er gerade auf ein Stück Baguette befördern wollte. Vor Schreck, weil Thiel so urplötzlich das Schweigen gebrochen hatte und ihn aus seinen Gedanken geholt, und vor Überforderung, weil er nicht so recht wusste, was er Thiel antworten sollte. Date ... , Dame ... Thiel hatte ja keine Ahnung.   
   
"Ach, Thiel, die Frauen ... Bei dem Thema rechne ich in diesem Leben mit keinem versöhnlichen Abschluss mehr", seufzte er etwas übertrieben, während er den Lachs dann doch noch erstaunlich koordiniert auf seinem Baguettestück platzierte. Ging doch.

"Und was das Genusserlebnis anbelangt, da machen Sie sich mal keine Sorgen, ich habe mir das reiflich überlegt." Er lächelte Thiel an, der gerade einen Schluck von seinem Bier nahm. Thiel hatte der Ring damals auch nicht schlecht gestanden. Boerne wurde zum weiß Gott wievielten Mal ganz warm.

  
Er hatte mit den Frauen womöglich eh schon zu viel preisgegeben, vielleicht sollte er einfach mal auf dieser Spur weiterfahren, auch wenn er keine Ahnung hatte, wo das hinführte und sein GPS auch schon längst den Geist aufgegeben hatte. Also.

"Apropos _reifliche Überlegung_ " - vor kurzem waren wir beide ja quasi noch verheiratet und wenn das kein Grund für einen solchen Tropfen ist ... Darauf hatten wir ja sowieso nie angestoßen."   
   
Thiel wurde ein wenig warm um den Hemdkragen, als Boerne ihn so direkt auf die vorgetäuschte Ehe ansprach. Aber es war ihm nicht unlieb, dass der andere das Thema anstieß. Vielleicht konnte man da ja mit dem ein oder anderen dummen Spruch etwas weiter in die Untiefen ihrer verknorpelten Beziehung vordringen, wie bei einer Endoskopie. Warum merkte er sich eigentlich solche Worte? Das war alles nur Boernes Schuld, der ihn immer wieder mit all diesem wissenschafltich-medizinischen Zeug zuquatschte. Und wenn Thiel es dann mal wagte von irgendeinem Fußballspiel anzufangen, das ihn besonders beschäftigte, dann wurde er immer sofort abgewürgt, weil das ja prollig und uninteressant wäre. Aber sich stundenlang in Monologen über die verschiedenen Erdrosselungstechniken auslassen, mit denen man ein Opfer zur Strecke bringen konnte ... das war offensichtlich in Ordnung.  
   
Thiel seufzte laut. Boerne war halt Egoist, da würde auch er nichts mehr dran ändern können. Aber eigentlich waren die Vorträge ja ab und zu auch ganz interessant, wenn er ehrlich war, und nützlich waren sie eh. Also für die Arbeit. Privat eher weniger. Thiel schaute wieder zu Boerne hoch, der sich gerade ein Glas Wein eingeschenkt hatte und das Glas zum Anstoßen erheben wollte, es bei Thiels Blick aber wieder senkte. Vermutlich hatte er Thiels schweren Seufzer als Unmut über die vorgetäuschte Heirat missinterpretiert. Aber das war ja nun ganz und gar nicht der Fall. Jetzt musste er schnell handeln, damit Boerne nicht den Mut verlor und der Abend wieder im Streit endete.  
   
"Ja ..." Thiel lächelte so warm wie er konnte, hob seine Bierflasche ein wenig und sah, wie Boerne sich wieder entspannte. "Auf uns und einen versöhnlichen Abschluss, auch wenn er ohne Frauen ist." Er hoffte, das war deutlich genug.  
   
Boerne brauchte einen Moment, um sich von Thiels Blick loszureißen. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal, um wieder zu sich zu kommen.

"Wobei der Abschluss dieses Abends ja hoffentlich noch in weiter Ferne liegt." Hoffte Boerne jedenfalls und gleichzeitig fürchtete er, schon wieder zu viel gesagt zu haben. Aber eigentlich gab es ja auch einen guten Grund, warum Thiel noch nicht so bald gehen durfte.

"Immerhin müssen wir später noch mit dem Champagner anstoßen, ein Weilchen müssten Sie also schon noch hierbleiben." Am besten die ganze Nacht, oder gleich für immer, dachte er einen Moment lang und erschrak über diesen Gedanken. Er räusperte sich und nahm Haltung an, wenigstens äußerlich, und stieß mit seinem Glas gegen Thiels Flasche.

"Auf uns." Boerne stockte innerlich ein wenig. _"Uns"_... Auf welches _"Uns"_ stießen sie eigentlich gerade an? Auf den Rechtsmediziner und den Hauptkommissar, die immer so verlässlich zusammen alle Fälle lösten? Oder auf Thiel und Boerne, die abends zusammensaßen und kochten und aßen und tranken und so etwas wie Freunde waren? Oder auf das, was da irgendwo ganz in der Ferne zu ahnen war - oder vielleicht auch gar nicht mal so fern - was Thiel auf diese Art lächeln ließ und Boerne für dieses Lächeln so empfänglich machte? Er wusste es nicht. Wusste Thiel es? Und welches _"Uns"_ hatte der andere eben gemeint? _"Auf uns und einen versöhnlichen Abschluss..."_  

 _Was wollte Thiel von ihm?_  
   
Während Boerne noch über die Implikationen des gerade Gesagten nachdachte, hatte Thiel schon weitergeredet.  
   
"... und ich glaube, dass wir diesem undurchsichtigen Typen da... diesem Waaß, nochmal einen Besuch abstatten sollten. Da ist doch was faul."  
   
"Thiel, lassen Sie uns heute abend nicht über die Arbeit reden." Boernes Stimme hatte einen leicht mauligen Ton angenommen und Thiel schaute ihm überrascht ins Gesicht. Stimmt. Sie wollten ja eigentlich heute abend einfach mal nicht über die Arbeit reden. Aber über was sollten sie sonst miteinander reden? Thiel war sich nicht mehr so ganz sicher, ob das zwischen ihnen überhaupt funktionieren würde, wenn das Thema Arbeit wegfiel. Über was sprach man denn sonst so?   
   
"Äh, ja ..." Thiel drehte die Flasche in seiner Hand ein paar Mal um sich selbst. "Wie geht es denn Ihrer Schwester so?" Das war ja wohl ein total blöder Anfang für eine schöne Unterhaltung, aber er entscheid einfach das ein schlechter Anfang besser war als gar kein Anfang. Von einem schlechten Anfang aus konnte man immer noch auf den richtigen Weg gelangen, während man nirgendwo hinkam, wenn man sich überhaupt nicht von der Stelle bewegte. Und da entspannte er sich wieder ein wenig.  
   
"Hanne?" Das war natürlich eine blöde Frage, denn wen sollte Thiel denn sonst gemeint haben, er hatte ja nur diese eine Schwester, zumindest soweit er informiert war. Sein Vater war ja durchaus ... Na ja, wie auch immer - er war einfach viel zu verdutzt. Was wollte Thiel denn jetzt wissen, wie es Hanne ging? Warum interessierte es ihn nicht viel eher, wie es ihm ging?

Aber gut, es war ja sein Vorschlag gewesen, über etwas anderes als die Arbeit zu reden und nichts anderes hatte Thiel ja getan, auch wenn das Thema Hanne bei ihm jetzt nicht gerade ganz oben auf der Wunschliste der mit Thiel zu besprechenden Themen stand. Genaugenommen stand das auf keiner Liste ganz oben - geschweige denn an sonst irgendeiner Stelle. Aber nun hatte Thiel einmal nach ihr gefragt und da wollte er natürlich auch ordnungsgemäß antworten.

"Ich habe ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung, wie es meiner werten Schwester geht. Wir haben uns schon seit längerem nicht mehr gesprochen. Aber ich vermute gut. Auch wenn sie ständig das Gegenteil behauptet. Zuletzt jedenfalls war sie gerade gut erholt aus vier Wochen Karibikurlaub zurückgekommen. Zahnarzt müsste man sein, Thiel, da ist man alle Sorgen los. Die Geldsorgen zumindest."   
   
Thiel schaute sich interessiert die Tischoberfläche an. Na ja, was hatte er auch erwartet, wenn er so eine unnütze Frage stellte? Da war es ja zu erwarten gewesen, dass ihn die Antwort nicht auch nur die Bohne interessieren würde. Wozu war er eigentlich Hauptkommissar, wenn er so mies seine Zeugenbefragungen einleitete? Aber irgendwie musste er Boerne ja aus der Reserve locken. War das alles nur gespielt gewesen damals mit der vorgetäuschten Beziehung? Warum gerade er? Gab es da vielleicht gewisse Gefühle? Alles Fragen, die er liebend gern gestellt hätte, die ihm aber nur unter schlimmster Folter über die Lippen gekommen wären.  
   
"Warum haben Sie Hanne eigentlich meine Nummer als Notfallkontakt dagelassen, als Sie die ... diese ..." Thiel geriet ins Stocken. Wie hieß das Ding noch gleich? "Leberkopie hatten."  
   
"Laparoskopie", kam etwas pikiert von Boerne "heißt das. Und es war im Übrigen keine Laparoskopie, sondern eine Leberbiopsie."  
   
"Sag' ich doch." Thiel fuhr jetzt wieder in bekannteren Gewässern. Wenn Boerne ihn verbesserte mit dieser hochnäsigen Art. Das kannte er, damit konnte er umgehen. Womit er eben nicht umgehen konnte war, wenn Boerne ihm eine Hand auf den Rücken legte oder ihm den Pullover gerade zupfte. "Und was hat Sie jetzt dazu veranlasst ausgerechnet meine Nummer an Dritte weiterzugeben?"  
   
"Das ... Nun ja ..." Boerne stellte sein Glas vor sich auf den Tisch. Was hatte ihn denn eigentlich dazu veranlasst? Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er da nie so genau drüber nachgedacht. Es war ihm einfach so logisch vorgekommen, gerade Thiels Nummer anzugeben, weil ... "Ich meine, wir arbeiten zusammen, wohnen zusammen ... also ... so quasi ... im gleichen Haus eben ... nebeneinander, kennen uns ja mittlerweile doch recht gut ... da lag das eben nahe. Ich meine, Sie können dann ja schnell mal in meine Wohnung und Sachen holen oder eben solche Dinge. Ist einfach praktisch." Praktisch. Ja, praktisch war es, das stimmte schon. Aber irgendwie war es nicht nur das, das spürte er, jetzt, wo er es so sagte. Und Thiel sah ihn auch gerade so komisch an. Skeptisch irgendwie. Vielleicht war es nicht nur logisch gewesen, weil es praktisch war, sondern auch ...

"Und außerdem ..." Er sah jetzt etwas betreten auf seine Hände und fasste wieder einmal gedankenverloren mit Daumen und Zeigefinger seiner rechten Hand an die Stelle an seiner Linken, die vor noch nicht allzu langer Zeit ein Ring geziert hatte. "Außerdem gibt es niemand anderen, dem ich ..."

S _o sehr vertraue wie Ihnen. Dem ich mich so nahe fühle. Dem ich wichtig sein will._  

Das hätte er Thiel jetzt sagen können, aber er konnte es ihm nicht sagen. Statt dessen straffte er sich, nahm sein Glas und trank den letzten Rest Wein in einem großen Schluck, ehe er das Glas wieder auf den Tisch stellte. "Es war einfach praktisch. Aber wenn es Sie stört, dann kann ich das auch ändern, dann nehm ich eben ... " Er überlegte fieberhaft, wessen Nummer er statt dessen weitergeben könnte, aber ihm fiel niemand ein, bei dem es sich so richtig anfühlte wie bei Thiel. Genaugenommen war Thiel der einzige Mensch in seinem Leben, mit dem sich alles irgendwie richtig anfühlte. Vor allem er selbst. "... jemand anderen."  
   
Einen winzigen Moment lang war Thiel sich immer noch nicht absolut sicher, dass er das hier alles richtig hörte und nicht vielleicht doch etwas verstand, was er unbedingt verstehen wollte. Boernes Worte klangen zurückhaltend, unsicher, aber seine Augen redeten schon wieder in ihrer ganz eigenen Sprache mit Thiels und er beschloss, diesmal den Augen Gehör zu schenken. Auch wenn das absurd klang. Boerne fummelte nervös an seinem Ringfinger, als würde er einen unsichtbaren Ring drehen und fast kam es ihm vor, als würde der andere sich dabei etwas wünschen. Gab es da nicht mal dieses Kinderbuch in dem man den Ring dreimal drehen musste und wenn man sich dann etwas wünschte, dann ging es in Erfüllung? Thiel wusste es nicht mehr genau.  
   
Er wollte einfach nur er ein Mal - ein einziges Mal - die Zügel ein wenig loslassen.  
   
"Also, Sie müssen das nicht ändern. Das ist schon okay so." Irgendwie schien ihm das aber noch nicht wirklich eindeutig genug und er fuhr fort, bevor Boerne sich zu dem Gesagten allzu viele Gedanken machen konnte.  
   
"Und vielleicht kann man ja auch mal überlegen ..." Jetzt wurde ihm doch etwas warm unterm Pullover, als er verstand, was er hier gerade vorschlagen wollte. Hoffentlich hatte er sich jetzt hier nicht völlig verschätzt, sonst würde es unsagbar peinlich werden, "... na ja, ob man halt auch eine Kopie Ihres Wohnungsschlüssels bei mir hinlegen sollte ... für Notfälle." Thiel war sich nicht sicher, welche "Notfälle" er hier so genau meinte, aber diese konnten möglicherweise auch etwas mit "Einsamkeitsnotfällen" zu tun haben. Zumindest, wenn es nach ihm ging.  
   
"Und wenn ich mal Butter brauche." Jetzt zuckte einer seiner Mundwinkel doch nach oben und er schaute Boerne an. Dem ging es genauso. Butter. War das jetzt schon eine Art Geheimsprache? Und verstand Boerne sowas überhaupt?

Boerne war schon wieder so von diesem Thiel-typischen Mikrolächeln vereinnahmt, dass ihm fast ein _"Sie können alles von mir haben"_ herausgerutscht wäre. Peinlich. Obwohl er damit nicht einmal gelogen hätte. Und vielleicht wäre es auch gar nicht schlimm, wenn er einfach mal das sagen würde, was ihm sein Bauch auf die Lippen diktieren wollte. Vielleicht würde Thiel ihn gar nicht wie befürchtet auslachen, sondern ihm eines seiner halben Lächeln dafür schenken, weil er für ein ganzes auch zu unsicher, zu aufgeregt, zu gehemmt war. Vielleicht war "Butter" einfach nur ein Codewort für etwas ganz anderes. Vielleicht wollte Thiel auch nicht alleine sein. So wie er. Und vielleicht wollte er mit ihm zusammen nicht mehr alleine sein. So wie er.

Boerne merkte, wie ihm warm wurde und er nestelte an seinem Krawattenknoten. Falls er recht hatte und Thiel auch ... sein Herz klopfte schnell in seiner Brust ... dann ... dann sollte er ihm vielleicht jetzt mal ein Zeichen geben, dass er verstanden hatte und dass es okay war, erwünscht sogar. Aber er musste auch aufpassen, denn falls er falsch lag, würde es einfach nur fürchterlich peinlich werden. Es war eine Gratwanderung und ihm zitterten die Knie. Aber irgendetwas musste er jetzt sagen.  
   
"Das ist eine gute Idee, mit dem Schlüssel." Das war doch schon mal gut, das gab Thiel doch bestimmt etwas Sicherheit ohne dass er selbst zu viel preisgab. "Machen wir so. Sonst hat sich das mit dem Praktischen ja auch ganz schnell erledigt, nicht wahr? Ich meine, wie sollen Sie denn beispielsweise in einer Notfallsituation persönliche Dinge für mich abholen und ins Krankenhaus bringen, wenn Sie keinen Schlüssel haben? Ist ja nicht gerade so, dass sich ein Unglück vorher ankündigt und ich Ihnen schnell noch vorher den Schlüssel vorbeibringen kann." Boerne lachte nervös und als er in Thiels Gesicht blickte, wurde er noch angespannter. Thiel rollte mit den Augen und schüttelte ein wenig mit dem Kopf, aber gleichzeitig grinste er auch.

Er hatte mal wieder zu viel geredet. Viel zu viel. Wie immer. Warum redete er nur immer so viel? Und warum redete er über Unglücke, wo er doch eigentlich über Butter reden wollte. Warum machte er immer dann alles falsch, wenn es am Wichtigsten war, dass alles richtig gemacht wurde? 

"Naja, wie auch immer. Ich werde Ihnen gleich heute noch einen Wohnungschlüssel geben. Und dann hoffe ich, dass es nur selten richtige Notfälle und dafür öfter Buttermangel ist, die Sie dazu veranlassen, den Schlüssel auch zu benutzen." Na, ging doch.

Thiel lächelte ein wenig schief.  
   
"Na, dann sollten Sie aber vorsichtig sein, dass ich neben Butter nachher nicht auch noch andere Dinge aus Ihrer Wohnung schleppe." Thiel sah Boerne mit diesen blauschimmernden Augen an und der lächelte zurück. Dann stand Thiel völlig unvermittelt auf und merkte erst an Boernes erschrockenem Blick, dass er gerade ein falsches Signal gegeben hatte.  
   
"Nee, nur ..." Thiel zeigte in Richtung Couch. "Vielleicht ist das Sofa bequemer ..." Thiel stoppte, als er merkte, was er hier gerade eigentlich sagte. "Ich meine nicht bequemer, ich meine ..." Boah, was meinte er denn? Jetzt wäre es schön, die Szene wie beim Film nochmal drehen zu können, oder einfach die peinliche Pause rauszuschneiden. Aber das ging nicht und deshalb musste er da jetzt selber irgendwie wieder rausfinden.  
   
"Ich meine ... zum Sitzen." Tja, darauf wäre Boerne sicher auch noch selbst gekommen, dass ein Sofa bequemer war zum Sitzen als ein Stuhl, aber jetzt war es eh zu spät. Also besser Vollgas und das Hindernis einfach plattfahren.  
   
"Nicht, was Sie jetzt denken."  
   
Komischerweise gab Thiels offensichtliche Unsicherheit Boerne etwas mehr Sicherheit. Vielleicht war er nicht alleine hier. Dieses Gefühl machte es um einiges leichter für ihn, zumindest vorerst, und das galt es zu nutzen, bevor es wieder weg war.

"Ach so, was denk' ich denn? Dass Sie meine Stühle unbequem finden?" Boerne grinste scheinheilig und goss sich ein wenig Rotwein ins Glas. Und blieb sitzen. Ihm war schon klar, dass Thiel etwas anderes als den Komfort seiner Sitzmöbel gemeint hatte, wobei er kaum näher darüber nachzudenken wagte, was genau der andere mit seiner Aussage wohl andeuten wollte. Boerne wurde warm. Aber Boerne brauchte mehr als eine Andeutung. Deshalb sagte er nichts weiter und schaute Thiel nur an. Wenn Thiel so wie er auch an das dachte, worum es allem Geplänkel nach überhaupt nicht ging, dann würde der andere jetzt deutlicher werden müssen.  
   
Thiel rutschte ein wenig auf dem Stuhl hin und her. Solche Situationen lagen ihm gar nicht und er vermied sie wo immer es ging. Allgemein war flirten nicht so seine Stärke. Irgendwie kam es ihm dann immer so vor, als seien seine Hände doppelt so groß wie normal  und seine Füße auch. Als wäre plötzlich alles an ihm, was er sonst eigentlich mochte, lächerlich geworden, seine Haare, seine Nase, sein Lächeln, seine Lippen. Und jetzt fühlte er sich wieder so. Wie eine überdimensionale Cartoonfigur. Es fehlte nur noch, dass er wie bei Roger Rabbit Stielaugen bekam und sein Herz sichtbar aus dem Brustkorb heraus pochte. Fast fühlte es sich schon so an. Boernes Worte waren zwar wenig einladend, aber seine Augen dafür umso mehr. Das war wieder diese Zweitkommunikation, die da lief bei ihnen. Worte an der Oberfläche und Augen im Strom unter Wasser, der sie mitriss und verschlang.  
   
Und er musste jetzt schwimmen.  
   
"Nicht ihre Stühle, nur die Distanz zwischen den Stühlen." Thiel schaute Boerne an und dann ging er einfach zum Sofa rüber. Sollte der andere doch entscheiden, was er jetzt wollte.  
   
Boerne schluckte während er paralysiert zusah, wie Thiel sich wegdrehte und zur Couch ging. Thiel wollte ihm nah sein. Das hatte der andere doch eben gesagt, oder nicht? Na gut, zwar nicht so direkt, aber ... indirekt eben. Ganz eindeutig. In Boernes Brust begann sein Herz zu hämmern und ihm wurde noch wärmer. Er fasste sich an seinen Kragen und wollte die Krawatte lösen, ließ seine Hand aber schnell wieder sinken. Das wäre vielleicht zu viel und würde Thiel womöglich verschrecken. Dabei wollte er ja momentan erst einmal einfach nur wieder Luft bekommen.   
   
Thiel hatte sich jetzt hingesetzt und sah Boerne erwartungsvoll an. Und unsicher. Und einsam. Und voller Sehnsucht. Nach ihm? Boerne wurde schwindelig und er musste kurz wegschauen. In seinem Kopf rasten die Gedanken. Da drüben auf dem Sofa saß Thiel und wartete auf ihn. Wollte mit ihm zusammen dort sitzen. Ohne Distanz. Boerne spürte wie sich ein heißes Kribbeln von seinem Bauch bis an jeden Rand seines Körpers ausbreitete. Warum saß er überhaupt noch hier rum, auf diesem unbequemen Stuhl, alleine?   
   
Er sah wieder auf und sah Thiel, der eine Hand nach ihm ausgestreckt hatte und lächelte, so wie nur er es konnte und Boerne wurde davon getroffen, wie nur er getroffen werden konnte.   
   
Da stand Boerne auf.  
   
Thiel sah, wie unsicher der andere war und versuchte so einladend wie möglich zu lächeln, was ihm aber nicht gelang und er sich auf sein übliches halbes Lächeln beschränken musste. Aber Boerne schien es trotzdem zu gefallen, denn der andere stand jetzt endlich auf und kam auf ihn zu. Thiel ließ seine Hand oben und Boerne ließ seine Finger in die offene Handfläche gleiten. Dann setzte er sich zu Thiel aufs Sofa und einen Moment lang wusste keiner von beiden wie genau es jetzt weitergehen sollte.  
   
Thiel beschloss, dass es ja unsinnig war hier jetzt untätig rumzusitzen, wo sie ja eigentlich endlich auf der gleichen Wellenlänge funkten, und hob ihre verschränkten Hände an seine Lippen und küsste Boernes Handrücken ganz sanft, wenn auch etwas ungelenk. Boernes Augen folgten seiner Bewegung wie eine Katze ihrer Beute und er musste ein wenig beschämt lächeln. War ja doch ungewöhnlich, dass er jetzt hier so die Initiative ergriff. Aber was er einmal angefangen hatte, davon ließ er nur ungern wieder ab. Da war er wie ein Spürhund. Deshalb löste er seine Hand von Boernes, legte sie an dessen Wange und lehnte sich zu ihm rüber, um dem anderen einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen zu geben.  
   
"Alles Liebe zum Geburtstag", flüsterte er leise und legte seine Stirn an die von Boerne. So perfekt könnte es immer sein.  
 

 

~*~*~*~

 

 

 


End file.
